Planet Appearances
Earth: The Vedecons appear in the Mothyards, The Blast, Skywatch, Rocket Yards, and The Forgotten Shore Moon: The Vedecons seem to be in the Hellmouth, invading it, also they appear outside Temple Of Crota, fighting the Hive , and Anchor of Light. Venus: They appear in the Ishtar Cliffs fighting Vex and Fallen, also they appear in the Ishtar Commons fighting the Fallen and Vex too, also where the 2 Fallen Vandals, and 1 Fallen Captain being there too they spawn right next to the building they are in. Mars: They Appear in the Rubicon Wastes, the Scablands, Giants Pass, and in The Drift. My new destination Ideas Since we know a lot of destinations in Earth, Moon, Venus, and Mars. I decided to make my own: The Ancient Stronghold, Cosmodrome Earth: This idea location of mine is in Earth, also it seems that this base belongs to the Vedecons and a Vedecon Tyrant seems to be in there, also looking at the outside it seems like the Fallen is trying to infiltrate and takeover their base, while Vedecon Destroyers are outside with other Vedecon units, also 8 Fallen Shanks, 7 Fallen Dregs with their shock pistols and shock daggers, 4 Fallen Vandals with their Shock Rifles, 3 Fallen Captains with their Shrapnel Launcher, and 3 Fallen Servitors are trying to invade the base all at once but there are 6 Vedecon Probes with their very accurate, weak twin Vedzons, 5 Vedecon Commandos with their Vedzons, 3 Vedecon Specialists with their Kenzons, 2 Vedecon Officers with their Ion Cannons, and 2 Vedecon Destroyer with their Fezok, also 5 Vedecon Commandos as reinforcements, if 1 Vedecon Officer dies looks like the Fallen will fall during this battle. The Sacred Outpost, Oceans of Storms, Moon: This base also belongs to the Vedecons, also it it is just a normal base, not a boss hunt base. Also you can see the Hive are trying to invade in there, with 10 Hive Thralls charging in, Hive 8 Acolytes, 3 Hive Knights, 1 Hive Wizard, and 1 Ogre, while 9 Vedecon Probes, 7 Vedecon Commandos, 5 Vedecon Specialists, 4 Vedecon Officers, and 3 Vedecon Destroyers defending, looks like the invading Hive won't stand a chance. The Secured HQ, Ishtar Sink, Venus: This base is on Venus, belonging to the Vedecons, also it does seem that the Vex are trying to annihilate the base, but the Vedecons won't allow that to happen, since this base is HEAVILY protected, the defending units outside the base are, 11 Vedecon Probes, 9 Vedecon Commandos, 6 Vedecon Specialists, 4 Vedecon Officers, and 3 Vedecon Destroyers. While 8 Vex Harpies, 7 Vex Goblins, 5 Vex Hobgoblins, 2 Vex Minotaurs, and 1 Vex Hydra attacking the base, looks like the Vedecons won't have that much of a struggle to take the invading Vex out. The Militia Cast, Merdian Bay, Mars: This base belongs to the Vedecons and this base is VERY HEAVILY guarded, also the Cabal are trying to show power and dominate the base, but there are 9 Vedecon Probes, 9 Vedecon Commandos, 8 Vedecon Specialists, 5 Vedecon Officers, and 3 Vedecon Destroyers defending while, 11 Cabal Psions, 9 Cabal Legionnaire, 4 Cabal Phalanxes, 3 Cabal Centurions, and 3 Cabal Colossuses, looks like the Vedecons might have a struggle here but the Vedecons are stronger than the Cabal in power, defense, and health, and damage, so the Vedecons might win with a little bit of units left.